The Domino Effect
by mFabulous15
Summary: "Listen to me Stuart!" He grabbed his tear stricken face, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "You shouldn't care what they have to say or if they like you. I like you! You're smart, funny, awkward, adorable, talented, and you're freaking beautiful!" It was in that moment when Stuart finally realized what it was he felt toward Shawn Hunter: Unconditional love. Eventual Shawn/Minkus slash.
1. Chapter 1: The First Domino

**Hey everyone!**

**So, when Disney first released a commercial for Girl Meets World, I decided that it was time to watch Boy Meets World. It took some time for me to actually start, but when I did, I was completely glued to my computer screen til it was done (because, you know, I watched it on line).**

**Then I went to read Boy Meets World fanfics and realized there wasn't many. But then I started read a slash story. Then the gears in my head started turning, my fingers started typing, and BOOM! I had a new idea for a fanfic.**

**This is my first Boy Meets World fanfic, and it's an eventual Shawn and Minkus pairing (Shinkus? Mawn?). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Boy Meets World.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The First Domino**

Every now and then, Stuart Minkus looks back on that glorious day he walked into Chubbies when it almost closing time. It was the first domino tile in the domino effect of his life. When that first tile fell onto the second, the second one onto the third, and so on, each following event seemed to have some relation to the first. That domino effect seemed to be infinite, never ending and never failing to complicate his life a little more each day.

It was the September of his junior year at John Adams High. The beginning of the month had started off with the beginning of school. Students were both excited to see their friends again after a long summer break, and bummed because their short-lived freedom was being taken by the 8-hour prison.

Stuart was one of the few who had been looking forward to the new academic year, and had been anticipating the truckload of education he would be receiving.

However, it had been near the end of the month. Everyone had already gotten back into the flow of school. Though it was already stressful, Stuart could already see the enjoyment throughout John Adams High.

Anyways, on that particular weekend, Stuart's older sister Anabelle had been visiting. She was a bright and pretty woman of the age 26. She had long, silky black hair and blue eyes. The only resemblance she and Stuart shared was their blue eyes and full lips. Other than that, they didn't look much alike.

She was like Stuart in intellect, but the personality traits stopped there. Unlike Stuart, she wasn't "uptight" and nerdy like him. She was a little more of a wild child with a chill side. She was one of the most popular students in her school despite her high grades and intelligence. Teachers described her as a prodigy child, or some sort of genius because of how well she absorbed information.

Anabelle was also a dancer. She trained in ballet, jazz, and hip-hop for several years, winning many first place awards at dance competitions. For a very long time, she dreamed of becoming a dancer and studying at Julliard.

It was a short lived dream because she ended up going to law school (plus teaching dance on the side).

Oh, and she was also 5 months pregnant.

So if you add her pregnancy up with the fact that she was visiting with her 1 year old daughter, it would equal slavery work for Stuart.

His weekend consisted of entertaining his sister, babysitting his niece, and every now and then going out to pick up whatever his sister craved.

She had been craving everything from skittles to pork chops over the weekend, and there was a point in time when she started to look at Stuart like he was a big juicy hamburger.

Let's just say that Stuart was a little happy to get out of the house and be away from the hungry beast.

On that particular Sunday night, Anabelle craved a double cheeseburger and large fries from Chubbies. Despite his protest on how the restaurant would be closed by the time he got there, Stuart still made the journey over there.

The walk to Chubbies was quiet since the streets were nearly empty. Everyone was already inside preparing for the upcoming week. It wasn't that late, probably around 8:30, but most stores usually closed early on Sunday nights since most people wouldn't be out so late when there was work or school the next morning.

Nonetheless, Stuart was the only one walking through the streets to Chubbies. The atmosphere wasn't eerie or frightening, but more peaceful.

And it wasn't too cold either. It was a nice night.

Stuart finally approached Chubbies. The lights were still on inside which was a sign that they were still open, but Stuart could feel the emptiness of the restaurant even from the outside. He opened the door to the restaurant, the action causing a soft _ding_.

He was right. The restaurant was empty except for a few employees who were cleaning and a couple sitting at one of the tables, presumably finishing up a date.

Stuart began descending the stairs when he recognized the floppy brown hair sitting across from curly black hair.

Was that Shawn Hunter on a date?

Stuart squinted, trying to figure out who the lucky girl on a date with Shawn Hunter was. It took him only a few seconds to figure out it was Bethany Dominguez.

What a lucky, lucky girl.

He debated on fully descending the stairs and saying hi, but quickly stayed where he was when he heard the conversation.

Both Shawn and Bethany were laughing at something Shawn had said. Bethany took a sip of her soda before smiling at Shawn. "I'm having a really great time Shawn."

Shawn's pouty lips formed a smile. "Yeah? Me too."

"These past few weeks hanging out with you have been amazing and so much fun." She reached across the table and took his hands in hers.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it." Shawn eyed his hands in hers a little uneasily, but didn't let his smile fade. "I've had fun too."

Bethany bit her bottom lip. She suddenly seemed nervous about something. Shawn looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

She let out a breath. "I really like you Shawn."

Shawn chuckled. "Yeah, I know. That's why we're here, right?"

"No, I mean," Bethany sighed nervously, "I like you like you. Like, a lot."

Shawn's face suddenly as he fully understood what she was trying to say. "Oh," he said, visibly becoming more nervous than Bethany had been. He pulled one of his hands out of hers and ran it through his hair.

Bethany studied him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Shawn laughed nervously.

"You don't feel the same way, do you?" Bethany said matter-of-factly.

Shawn sighed. "No not really." Shawn saw the disappointed look on her face and quickly added, "But I really did enjoy hanging out with you. You're a really cool person."

Bethany nodded. "Is there someone else?"

It was Shawn's turn to bite his lip. "Uh, well you could say that."

"What's her name?"

"Uhh…" Shawn wasn't ready for the question. "Uhh, Sal-lea-andre-eric-christina!" He exclaimed the last name as he nodded. "Yup! Her name is Christina."

Bethany raised an eyebrow. "Really? Christina?"

"Yes." Shawn nodded vigorously.

"What's really going on Shawn?"

Shawn took a second to think. Would it be a good idea to tell her the truth? He hasn't told anyone else. Not even Cory! And Cory was his best friend. How could he tell the truth to someone he only knew for two weeks, but not tell his best friend?

However, Bethany gave Shawn every reason to trust her. She was different from all the other girls Shawn dated in the past. They didn't just sit around and make out. They talked and got to know each other. They had developed a special bond that Shawn didn't have with any other girl.

Except maybe Topanga, but she didn't count.

When Shawn took too long to answer her, Bethany asked, "There isn't someone else, is there?"

Shawn debated for a second before letting out a breath. "No. There isn't."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Shawn said quickly. "No! Nothing like that. It's just…" Shawn rubbed the back of his neck. "It's hard to explain."

"You can tell me Shawn." Bethany looked into Shawn's eyes with her big brown orbs.

Shawn hesitated. "Umm, well, you know how I said that I don't feel the same way about you?" Bethany tensed a little before Shawn continued. "Well, umm, it's not just you."

"Not just me?" Bethany knit her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand."

_God why isn't this easier to say?_ "I mean, I, umm…." He bit his lip. "I don't feel that way about girls. At all."

And there it was. His big secret. Out in the open.

Bethany's eyes grew wide as she understood what he meant. "So, you're saying that you're gay?"

Shawn swallowed as he nodded.

"But if you're gay, why do you date a different girl almost every week?"

Shawn shrugged. "It was kind of a way to hide my true sexuality, and maybe even change it." He looked ashamed and guilty, as if he just admitted to killing his family instead of his sexuality. "But that's becoming harder now, because I'm starting to realize how nice and sweet the girls I go out with are, and I hate having to break their hearts. And I'm not sure I can't keep pretending to be attracted to girls if I'm really not."

Bethany smiled. "Shawn being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. You don't have to hide it. You should feel comfortable expressing yourself however you wish."

"That's easy for you to say." Shawn frowned. "You're smart and pretty and straight. I'm just a dumb piece of trailer trash that just happens to be gay."

"That's not true Shawn." Bethany said. "If you want to be gay, then so be it. You're usually so confident with yourself. You just have to learn to be confident with this too."

"I'll work on that." Shawn muttered. "Could you please keep this between us? I don't want anyone else knowing about this. Not even Cory!

Bethany laughed. "Don't worry Shawn. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." Shawn said. "And could this not affect our relationship? Even though I don't like you in that way, you're still a really great friend. You're a good listen, you're sweet, you're funny, and I can relate to you on a lot of things. Could we still be friends?"

Bethany smiled. "Of course. You could be my gay best friend." Shawn smiled as she said that. "We would have to end up being friends anyways since we have to work on that project together."

They continued to laugh and talk some more, oblivious to the small figure crouched behind the stairs, listening intently to their conversation.

Stuarts jaw dropped at the information he just heard. He wasn't sure how to react to it, nor did he do much but stair at the ground in shock. He wanted to get up and stomp down the stairs, acting like he didn't hear anything. He wanted to order his sisters food and run like hell out of the restaurant. He wanted to go home and pretend he heard nothing.

But he heard everything loud and clear. Shawn was gay. He had said it himself.

Stuart tried not to smile at the news as it started to sink in. Shawn Hunter, John Adams High Schools signature playboy. The guy with the unmistakable floppy hair and pouty lips. The guy that had girls practically lined up at his locker anxious for a make out session. The guy that almost every girl described as hot.

That same guy just declared himself gay.

This declaration made him even hotter!

Stuart began to feel happiness and freedom, or something of the sort. His young mind had a habit of drifting off to fantasies about Shawn, and he sometimes lost himself just staring at the boy. He would reprimand himself for it, and try to build up more self control.

Oh yeah. Stuart was gay, no doubt about it. He knew it, and his family knew. But that was it.

Stuart wasn't sure when he had become gay. He would like to say it was in middle school, but he had a slight infatuation with Topanga Lawrence during that time.

Maybe he was in denial about it.

But now, he couldn't deny his sexuality.

And he couldn't deny his slight crush on Shawn Hunter either. Stuart was good at hiding his feelings for Shawn before. But now that he knew Shawn was gay, he was headed into a whole new ball park.

Stuart stayed where he was, silently reprimanding himself for being nosy, but also desperate to hear more. One of the things he hated the most was eavesdropping. Oh how he frowned upon the activity so much. It was truly unbecoming of a decent, intelligent, well brought up human being.

Stuart couldn't think of the downsides to his actions, as he was thirsty for more information. He wasn't sure where the sudden desire had come from, nor did he want to end it. All he knew w, he wanted―

"Minkus?!"

Stuart nearly jumped out of his skin from the sound of his name in front of him. He looked up to see Shawn Hunter standing over him, not looking very happy.

Stuart gasped. While he was deep in thought, he didn't realize that Shawn and Bethany had decided it was getting late, and they needed to get home.

And now, while Bethany was in the bathroom, Shawn was glaring down at Stuart, standing unbearably close.

_Mother of God!_

Stuart couldn't breathe.

"Shawn!" Stuart exclaimed. He quickly stood up, dusting himself off and smiling at Shawn nervously. "Wh-what a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

Shawn raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you care to tell me why you're crouched down here instead of, oh I don't know, downstairs?"

"Oh!" Stuart was not prepared to explain exactly what he was doing without sounding like an eavesdropping creepy. "Well, I uhh, was entering this fine eating establishment," he patted the wall next to him, "when I dropped my wallet. On my way to pick it up, I uhh, s-started to admire the hardwood flooring of the stairs." Stuart also frowned upon lying. In his opening, it was worse than eavesdropping. "You can't get this kind of quality at Home Depot. Am I right?" He laughed nervously, hoping that Shawn would buy it.

He didn't. "Were you spying on my date with Bethany?"

"Whaaaaaat?" Stuarts' voice went up a few octaves. "I would never eavesdrop on another persons' conversation. That's just un-American." Stuart didn't know what type of blasphemy he was letting out of his mouth, but he couldn't think straight. Shawn Hunter was standing close enough for Stuart to smell him. And boy, did he smell good.

"So, basically you heard what I just told Bethany."

Stuart slowly and shamefully nodded. "Uh-huh."

Stuart didn't have time to think before Shawn had him pinned up against the wall by his shirt. "Listen to me Minkus! You better not tell anyone that I'm gay! You hear me?! This stays between you and me! I better not hear someone else talking about it! Understand?!"

Stuart had a terrified look in his eyes. The sudden outburst had taken him by surprise, and knocked the breath out of him. He could see how angry Shawn was, and knew that he had the ability to hurt him. But something in him told him that he wouldn't.

Stuart slowly nodded. "I understand."

Shawn let go of Stuart and stepped to the side, taking a breath. "Sorry about that," he said, calmer than he was before. "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Don't worry Shawn." Stuart smiled. "You can trust me. Your secret is safe with me!"

"Alright good." Shawn said. Just then, Bethany started to ascend the stairs. Shawn turned to face her. "Hey. You ready?"

She nodded before noticing Stuart. "Hey Stuart. I didn't think you liked eating here."

Stuart shrugged. "Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Bethany giggled and put on her sweater. "Well, we've gotta go. It's getting late." She started going up the stairs, Shawn right behind her. "See you tomorrow Stuart!"

"Later Minkus." Shawn called over his shoulder.

Stuart waved as they walked out as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. He descended the stairs completely, in somewhat of a daze. He hadn't been ready for that little encounter with Shawn, nor was he ready for the closes between him and Shawn. Their faces had been mere inches apart.

He had to put in extra effort not to stare into those gorgeous blue eyes. Lord knows what Stuart would've done if he did.

Stuart mentally slapped himself. He needed to get it together. Sure he had a slight crush on Shawn, (emphasis on the word "slight") but that was it. He was just in a mild infatuation toward the boy that would probably end soon.

Besides, even if he did like Shawn, Shawn would never like him back. Well, why would he anyway? Why would he go for a short, scrawny nerd like Minkus when he could have any tall and muscular hunk on the basketball or football team?

Stuart was probably only attracted to his looks anyway. He barely knew Shawn Hunter. How could he have feelings for a boy he hardly knew?

Yup. Mild infatuation.

Satisfied, Stuart walked over to the counter and was met by a very greasy, and irritated looking man. Stuart placed the order from his sister and right away, the man pulled out a bag and handed it to Stuart.

He looked inside, and to his surprise, found a double cheeseburger with large fries. Stuart looked at the greasy man. "How did you―"

"Your sister called and placed the order." The man interrupted him. "Said that someone small would come pick it up and would pay."

Classic Anabelle.

Stuart paid the man and walked out holding the bag in his hands. As he walked home, he tried not to let thoughts of a floppy haired boy fill his mind.

And that would be domino number one.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Also, check out my other stories on my page. I currently have a Kickin' It and Lab Rats story in progress, a completed Supah Ninjas story, and a My Babysitters a Vampire oneshot.**

**Thanks!**

**-Alexis**


	2. Chapter 2: World of Butt's

**HI!**

**Why did it take so long for me to update? Why am I updating at 11:00 at night? Why are my authors notes so pointless? I don't know.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Boy Meets World.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: World of Butt's**

Stuart wasn't in his house for 2 seconds before he was bombarded by his crazy sister and excited niece.

"_Finally!_" Anabelle exclaimed as she waddled toward him. "What took you so long? I almost went out and got the food myself!"

Stuart sighed. "I had a little unexpected encounter. And is that a bad thing?" He asked regarding her latter statement.

Anabelle glared at him. "Don't get on my bad side little man." She grabbed the food from him and made her way to the kitchen, where she quickly took her burger out of its wrapper and started devouring it.

The last time she ate like a monster was when she was pregnant with Chloe, her first born. Those nine months were an ugly nightmare, consisting of constant mood swings, bathroom trips, food cravings, and annoying rants.

Anabelle wasn't very lovely when she was pregnant.

Stuarts whole family breathed a sigh of relief when Chloe was born. The crazed animal was finally tamed.

But then she announced she was pregnant again.

Now, everyone was happy for her, and excited for an addition to the family. However, Stuart and his family knew what would come with her pregnancy. They prepared for it as much as possible, and did what they could. But they all knew it would only be a matter of time before the crazy was unleashed from her again.

What you all must be thinking is "pregnant women aren't _that_ horrible." Well, Stuarts sister wasn't the average pregnant woman. She wasn't the average woman period. So let's take the average pregnant woman, times it by 20, and square it.

That's probably not even half of what Anabelle is like.

_Four more months,_ Stuart thought to himself as he picked up his niece. Chloe resembled her father greatly, with her curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a smile that lit up her whole face, and a deep dimple under her eye. Her facial structure was like her mothers, as were her lips, but that was probably it.

Anabelle married a tall Puerto Rican man she met when she was about 5 months old. Literally. His name was Daniel Iglesias. They say they were best friends on their first day of day care together when they were babies. Stuart thinks it was more when they were 5 years old and in Kindergarten together, since it seemed more logical. But who could argue with a couple in love, right?

They went to day care together. They went to elementary school together. They went to junior high school together. They went to high school together.

And through all these years, Anabelle and Daniel remained best friends. Until their junior year of high school, when they both got the lead roles for Romeo and Juliet. Clique, right? Well, too bad, because it happened.

Anyway, they were both psyched for each other and themselves. Oh, how exciting it was for them to be in the same play. They were giddy and what not when someone burst their bubble by revealing to them that they had to kiss. In their excitement, they hadn't realized that they would be required to kiss each other! But, they discussed it and decided not to make things awkward between the two of them because of a kiss for a play.

Let's remember that this is what they said. Not what they actually felt.

In reality, both Daniel and Anabelle turned into nervous wrecks because of this. You see, they had secretly been crushing on each other for like, every, but they played it off well and didn't act in the slightest attracted to each other.

And now, they would be forced to kiss each other.

Long story short, they kissed, things got awkward and unbearable, Daniel threw rocks at Anabelle's window in the middle of the night, and they started dating. They graduated high school, went to college, and got married. They had a baby, and have one on the way.

Which brings us to now.

Chloe smiled and squealed as Stuart picked her up. "Isn't it about time you went to sleep?" Stuart said, although she didn't seem the least bit tired. She was as jumpy and energetic as ever as she played with Stuart hair.

"As soon as I finish eating, I'm putting her to sleep." Annabelle stated, her mouth full.

Stuart walked over to his couch as placed his niece on it. He walked over to his VCR and pushed in the movie lying in the floor, which was some kiddie thing that his niece loved.

It was something to keep her occupied.

Once it started playing, Chloe's full attention was on the movie. She suddenly got quite and stared intently at the T.V screen as she sucked her fingers. Stuart sat on the couch and placed Chloe on his lap. She didn't seem to notice.

"Good. She's distracted." Anabelle mumbled as she continued to eat.

Within minutes, Chloe fell asleep, nuzzled up under Stuart. Anabelle walked over and took her from Stuarts grasp. She carried her daughter upstairs to place her in the guest room. Meanwhile, Stuart ejected the video, placed it back in its case, and started cleaning up Anabelles mess in the kitchen.

Anabelle soon joined Stuart in cleaning up.

She was in the middle of drying a dish when she asked, "So little brother, how's school?"

"Well, aside from an occasional bully tormenting me, I would say it's quite nice." Stuart said with a smile. "My teachers are thrilled with me and refer to me as 'a pleasure to have in class.' My grades are exceptional as always. There's really nothing special to say."

And in all honesty, school really wasn't that bad. Sure he got bullied a lot, and didn't have many friends, but it could be worse. Stuart actually enjoyed going to school most of the time.

"Ok." Anabelle nodded. "Well, what about your love life?"

Stuart gave her a look like she was crazy. "Oh, you mean my very inexistent love life? Oh it's going swell! Me, myself and I plan on movies and a date next week!" The sarcasm was dripping off of Stuarts voice.

Anabelle huffed. "Oh come _on!_ A cute, smart, sweet kid like you should have all the ladies falling head over heels for you. Or the boys in your case."

Stuart rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Like I'm going to find a homosexual guy at my school who would be in to me. Short and nerdy are not very desirable Ana. Besides, even if there were other gay guys at school, they are more than likely too afraid to come out of the closet because of the homophobic jocks that parole the halls daily."

Anabelle shook her head. "Such a shame. Anyone would be lucky to have you. But don't worry. One day, the right person will hit you like a ton of bricks." Stuart chuckled. "And then you'll be happy." Anabelle gave her brother a side hug.

"Thanks big sis." Stuart said leaning into her touch.

Anabelle shrugged. "Hey, what are sisters for? Now, don't you have school tomorrow morning?"

"Right." Stuart let go of her. "But, don't you need help?"

"It's alright." Anabelle waved him off. "I got this. I can wash dishes on my own."

Stuart nodded, beginning to feel the days fatigue hit him. "Well, alright. Goodnight Ana." Stuart left the kitchen and headed upstairs to his room.

Stuart liked his room. Not many people have been in it, besides his family. But he liked it that way anyway, since it kept who he was a secret.

That's all Stuart could really think of as he slept. Secrets. His secret. Shawns secret. He thought of how Shawn insisted that Stuart keep his sexuality a secret from others. A person like Shawn was usually confident in everything that he said, did, and was. Shawn usually strutted down the halls like he was some sort of British royalty, wearing his player crown with pride. He wore his reputation for receiving horrible grades like a superhero cape.

It was strange how someone like Shawn could be so terrified by someone like Stuart knowing his secret. If people were going to accept that someone was gay, it would be Shawn.

Stuart realized something that night. He and Shawn were more alike than he thought.

* * *

Shawn walked into his trailer to find his father fast asleep on the couch.

Not an unfamiliar site.

There was no need to wake up his father. He wasn't bothering anyone asleep on the couch, so might as well let him be. Shawn wasn't in the mood to deal with his father anyway.

Shawn could not believe what he just revealed to not just one, but _two_ people. He had planned on telling Bethany that he was gay at some point because he didn't want to take advantage of girls that way anymore. The guilt from years of pretending to be straight was starting to hit him, and Bethany was too special of a girl to fool around with for no reason. He had gone over the right words to say what must've been a million times, and told himself that he was saving it for the right moment. But somehow, it came out.

And the worst part was Minkus was lurking in the background, listening in on his confession.

_Minkus!_

How could that little twerp eavesdrop on his date, especially on a personally conversation like his sexuality?

How does Shawn know that he could trust the little nerd anyway? He's spent most of his time teasing Minkus for being a nerd and stuff. What if he tells the whole school that Shawn is gay as an act of revenge?

Minkus wasn't capable of something like that, right? He was too nice, and had too many morals to think of revenge. Shawn was surprised that Minkus listened in on his conversation in the first place.

Didn't that go against like every moral and value in the book of Stuart Minkus' Morals and Values?

Probably.

These thoughts seemed to keep Shawn awake most of the night. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He just remembered waking up to the sound of his dad making noise in the other room.

Shawn sat up in his bed and stretched. He rubbed his eye and ran his hand through his hair as he stood up.

He did all the boring stuff (shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, etc) before he headed to school.

As soon as he reached his locker, he was approached by his best friend.

"Hey Shawny." Cory said, all cheery and bright.

Shawn smiled. "Hey Cory." Shawn opened his locker and started putting books in his bag.

"So, how was your date with Bethany?" Cory asked.

Shawn slightly cringed. The only people on Earth that knew Shawn was gay was Bethany and Minkus. Nobody else knew. How was he supposed to explain that he broke up with Bethany because his hormones pointed in the other direction?

Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut for another few weeks.

Shawn would have to lie. He hated lying to his best friend more than anything. But what other choice did he have? He wasn't ready to come out of the closet just yet.

He didn't want to think about what might happen if he does.

"Well, it was nice." Shawn started. "But, we broke up."

"What?" Cory furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Um, w-we, uhh…" Shawn tried to figure out what to say. "We didn't think that it would work out too well between us, since we're so different." Well, it wasn't a lie. They were different. Shawn's gay and Bethany's straight. How would that work?

'Seriously? I thought you guys worked good together!" Cory said.

They started walking to their first class. "Yeah, well, not everyone is meant to be." Shawn basically dismissed the whole topic.

He didn't want to tell Cory more than he had to. The direction that the conversation was going would result in just that.

"Are you sure?" Cory asked, still probing for information. He obviously was not satisfied with the answer Shawn gave him. It felt like he wasn't telling him the whole story, or like he was hiding something.

Which he was.

"Yes Cory. I'm sure. Now can we just drop it?" Shawn's voice was filled with slight irritation.

"Alright fine." Cory dropped the topic as they passed Minkus' locker.

Shawn looked at Minkus for what was supposed to be a split second, but ended up being what seemed like a century. He watched as Minkus stuffed a few books in his bag and adjusted his glasses. He then took them off and proceeded to clean them. He put them back on, closed his locker, and bent down to pick up his bag from the floor…

Since when did Minkus get a big butt?

Shawn instantly blushed at his sudden thought. He felt like slapping himself for thinking something so idiotic and so uncalled-for. Why was he suddenly staring at Minkus so intently?

And why was he looking at his butt?

It's just a butt. A round thing that serves as a cushion when you sit. Of course, Minkus' was sorta bigger than average…

Why was he still looking at Minkus' butt?!

Why was he still staring at Minkus anyhow?!

Why can't he look away before anybody notices?!

Too late! Minkus turned away from his locker and locked eyes with Shawn. Shawn's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he and the short nerd stared at each other. Shawn opened his mouth, as if to say something.

But for once, he couldn't find the words to say.

So he somehow managed to break the stair and run off to class, leaving Stuart Minkus to stand in the hall, wondering what ever could have been going through Shawn Hunter's mind.

* * *

**Omg this is so short. Only 7 pages. I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter, but like, I need to update before I lose my fans forever.**

**So, read and review please! And the same for my other stories!**

**-Alexis**


End file.
